Earth Dragon Ball
& |similar='Black Star Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Dark Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball Special Dragon Ball' }} The are wish orbs created by the Guardian of the Earth, Kami and were later re-created by Dende. These balls are mainly used on Earth and were the first type of Dragon Balls used in the Dragon Ball series. They have played a major role and impact in the series, being used by a variety of characters in the series, including the main protagonist Goku. Overview Like all the other types of Dragon Balls, these balls come in a set of 7. When all 7 are gathered, they summon an Eternal Dragon named Shenron, who can grant any wish that doesn't exceed his powers as long as it does not create love, repeat a wish he previously granted, surpasses its creator's power, and meets a few more restrictions as Shenron's power is directly linked to capacities of whoever created it (i.e. Kami or Dende). Once used and Shenron fulfills the user's wish, the Earth Dragon Balls are turned into stone and then scattered to different random locations on Earth, rendering them useless for 365 days before they can be used again. Before, Shenron was only able to grant the user one wish per summoning, but after Dende re-creates him and the Earth Dragon Balls, Dende upgrades Shenron to grant the user a maximum of 3 wishes (two if multiple people are revived with one of the wishes). Cracked Dragon Balls When they have accumulated too much Minus Energy, the Earth Dragon Balls become the Cracked Dragon Balls, dark blue in color with black stars. Instead of Shenron, they will summon Black Smoke Shenron - who will not grant wishes but rather unleash the seven Shadow Dragons. Biography Background ''Dragon Ball'' Information to be added later. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Information to be added later. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Information to be added later. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Information to be added later. Film Appearances ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' Information to be added later. ''Mystical Adventure'' Information to be added later. ''Dead Zone'' Information to be added later. ''The World's Strongest'' Information to be added later. ''The Tree of Might'' Information to be added later. ''Lord Slug'' Information to be added later. ''Broly - Second Coming'' Information to be added later. ''Fusion Reborn'' Information to be added later. ''Wrath of the Dragon'' Information to be added later. ''Battle of Gods'' Information to be added later. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Information to be added later. Broly Information to be added later. Video Game Appearances The Dragon Balls appear in nearly all the franchise's video games. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Mr. Popo creates his own set of Dragon Balls after Goku's resurrection and Kami's death. This version of Shenron isn't as powerful and cannot be used to wish back deceased characters, but has the advantage of being able to be reused constantly after being regathered and they are also capable of summoning someone as powerful as Legendary Super Saiyan Broly to Earth (or at the very least create a convincing copy of him, as he can be defeated by the Z Fighters despite the fact that the game occurs before the Namek Saga and it would be very unlikely that the Z Fighters would be capable of defeating the real Legendary Super Saiyan at that point). In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, which takes place in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, Future Janemba takes the Dragon Balls and after he is defeated, Future Babidi steals them. While Vegito fights against Future Super Buu, Future Babidi invokes Shenron. While he was doing his wish, he is cut off by Future Mr. Satan who wishes to become the most popular person in the universe. In Dragon Ball Online, it is revealed that in Age 787 Dende deactivated the Dragon Balls of Earth due to Elder Kai's warnings and the Earth being at peace (thus preventing the Dragon Ball from being overused and thus the appearance of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790 never occurs as it did in the GT Timeline). Eventually in Age 999 Dende reactivates the Earth's Dragon Balls after Time Patrol Trunks warns him about the threat posed by Mira, in the hopes that a savior would appear. However this time Dende creates multiple sets of Dragon Balls, weaker than the originals, hoping that the young warriors will benefit from competing over them. The presence of multiple sets allows for warriors of diverse skill levels to have a realistic hope of gathering all seven. Afraid of them being exploited, Dende limits their power, restricting the wishes that can be made. One of these sets is apparently provided to Chronoa and the Time Patrol. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Future Trunks asks Shenron for a strong ally with enough power to defeat time itself. By this wish, Shenron summons the Future Warrior. In center of Toki Toki City's Plaza of Time there is a Dragon Ball Altar where the Dragon Balls collected by Time Patrollers are kept and where Shenron is summoned when all seven are collected. A female Time Patroller named Amura stands next to the Altar and makes various comments about making wishes Shenron such as wondering if Shenron would get mad if she wished for 100 wishes or wishing for Shenron to be her friend. Dragon Balls can be obtained during Parallel quests, if obtained the player will receive a message saying "Key Item obtained" and must complete the quest to collect the Dragon Ball. There is also an obtainable color customizable outfit for Earthlings and Saiyans called the 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume which is a luxurious Gi with a design based on the 4-Star Dragon Ball and features a fake 4-Star Dragon Ball incorporated into the upper body portion of the outfit. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles attempts to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for Immortality, but is stopped by his cohort Lord Slug who also desires immortality so he can rule the universe. Before they can fight over who will get to make a wish, the Future Warrior appears and they form a temporary truce to deal with the Patroller but are ultimately defeated by the Warrior and Future Trunks. Interestingly in Parallel Quest 44: "Dragon Balls of the Future", the Dragon Balls mysteriously reactivate in a parallel version Future Trunks' timeline despite Future Kami's death, forcing Future Trunks to keep them from Future 17, Future 18, and reactivated Future 16. Exactly how they were able to reactivate in Trunks' timeline without Kami is never explained, though presumably it may have something to do with the time fragment that particular parallel timeline is found in. In The Emperor's Return Saga, it is revealed that Towa altered the history of Age 779 so that Dragon Balls second wish (which had been taken by the Pilaf Gang in the original history) was used to revive Cooler who was than transformed into Metal Cooler, thus Metal Cooler participates in his brother's training and takes part in Frieza's revenge against Goku and the Z Fighters in Age 779. In Xenoverse 2, Dragon Balls are collected in much the same way as they were in Xenoverse by defeating Time Patroller NPCs in battle, though this is made slightly more easier as Time Patrollers often appear in teams of three when encountered in Parallel Quests. The Future Warrior may also occasionally receive a Dragon Ball as login in bonus, though if they have already obtained all seven when they receive the bonus they will receive a Hercule Badge instead. The Warrior can also obtain Dragon Balls from defeating Time Patroller NPCs encountered in Conton City, though unlike those encountered in Parallel Quests, they are guaranteed to drop a Dragon Ball provided the Future Warrior hasn't collected all seven. However these NPCs can only be fought once per character file, though it is possible to create a save file and defeat one then delete said save file to get another Dragon Ball from the same NPC which can be used as an easy way to obtain Dragon Balls as the inventory is shared across character files. Also in Conton City one can see a giant Shenron-like dragon that floats in the sky north of Conton City. It is later revealed that this dragon was the dragon statue found on the Dragon Ball Pedestal in Xenoverse which Chronoa had animated after hearing rumors doubting the power of gods like herself and Elder Kai, however it grew so large it turn Toki Toki City into ruins, forcing them to build Conton City over the ruins and the seemingly alive dragon statue was relocated north of the city. The Dragon Ball Pedestal was eventually restored with a new dragon statue. During their investigation of the Guru's House time rift anomaly where they aid Nail in protecting the Namekian Dragon Balls from the Frieza Force. If Future Warrior meets Grand Elder Guru after having their potential unlocked (Attribute Level Cap unlocked), who will teach the Warrior how to increase the power of the Dragon Balls in Conton City, unlocking extra wish options the next time they use the Dragon Balls and each subsequent after that. Chronoa also explains to the 2nd Future Warrior that the Dragon Balls in Conton City are one of multiple sets created by Dende, though the ones used in Toki Toki City and Conton City are weaker than the others. She explains they were originally meant to be a training reward but ended up creating a way for endless wishes due to the nature of Conton City as a place where multiple timelines intersect (allowing Dragon Balls to be used multiple times by the Time Patrol without a waiting period of them being inactive). Though they are weaker, they still possess enough power to grant Future Trunks' wish to summon a warrior strong enough to defend history as shown by the Future Warrior in Xenoverse. Due to how they are obtained in the Xenoverse series, it is unclear how or where they scatter though since they are obtained mainly from Time Patrollers they presumably scatter around Toki Toki City/Conton City as it is unlikely that Chronoa would allow them to scatter through time due to the danger. Chronoa referring to them as a source of unlimited wishes implies that there is no danger of them cracking from a buildup of negative energy (indicating they can contain it more effectively or do not produce enough negative energy to crack them due to being weaker than the Earth's Dragon Balls), as Chronoa and the Time Patrol are fully aware that overusing the Dragon Balls resulted in the birth of the Shadow Dragons in the GT Timeline and would likely curb their usage if there was a danger of them producing Shadow Dragons. Alternatively Chronoa's power over time may allow her to effect the Dragon Balls in such a way that the negative energy dissipates far more quickly than the Earth's Dragon Balls. As these Dragon Balls do not seem to go into a period of dormancy where they turn to stone, it is possible that they do not produce negative energy as part of the reason the Dragon Balls become inert after being used is to give time for the negative energy to dissipate. The 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume from Xenoverse returns as an obtainable outfit. Additionally Gohan's Four-Star Dragon Ball Hat also appears as an obtainable accessory as well. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Gohan receives his Four-Star Dragon Ball Hat from his parents shortly before he and Goku go to Kame House for Goku's reunion with Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi, which is ironically fortunate as the ball later allows Goku and Piccolo to track down Raditz when he kidnaps Gohan (the anime filler involving the Sabertooth Cat and river rescue does not take place in Kakarot. The Dragon Balls are used during the first two Sagas as they were in the main series. During the Intermission after the Frieza Saga, after the Namekians have relocated to New Namek, Bulma contacts Gohan and tells him the Earth Dragon Balls have recharged and that he should try collecting them. This introduces the Dragon Ball collection and Making Wishes to Shenron. Interestingly, the Dragon Balls can be used to revive bosses defeated in the main story such as Raditz, Nappa, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force minus their still living Captain which will allow the player to partake in a Sub Story featuring which ever villain that has been revived. Location of the Earth Dragon Balls This chart documents the locations of the Earth's Dragon Balls in the different sagas of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super as well as the wishes granted in those sagas and the name of the Shadow Dragons each wish spawned. Known Wishes Granted Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Someone wishes to become a king.Mentioned by Bulma in Dragon Ball chapter 1, "Bloomers and the Monkey King"Dragon Ball episode 1, "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga *Oolong wishes for a pair of panties. (Spawned Oceanus Shenron) Fortuneteller Baba Saga *Upa wishes for Bora to be revived. (Spawned Haze Shenron) King Piccolo Saga *King Piccolo wishes for his youth to be restored. (Spawned Nuova Shenron) Piccolo Jr. Saga *Reviving everyone killed by King Piccolo and his children. (Spawned Eis Shenron in the anime) ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga *Master Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Rage Shenron) Frieza Saga *Mr. Popo wishes for all those killed by Frieza and his henchmen in Namek brought back to life, but the tribe killed by Vegeta were not brought back as Vegeta did not count as one of Frieza's henchmen at that time. This is the only wish that Shenron was unsure of his ability to grant. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Syn Shenron) Cell Games Saga *A wish to revive all people killed by Cell and the other androids and second wish for the self-destruct bombs in Android 17 and Android 18 to be removed. (Granted by Shenron) Majin Buu Saga *Bulma wished that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament be brought back to life. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Naturon Shenron) **The remaining wish was saved up, giving them four months until they were able to make their second wish. *A wish for all memories of Majin Buu's havoc on Earth to be erased, except from the Z Fighters, and the other supporting characters. (Granted by Shenron, made using the remaining wish saved up from the last summoning; spawned Eis Shenron acorrding to Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files). ''Dragon Ball Super'' Bonus chapter *Pilaf wishes for youth for himself and for his gang. (Granted by Shenron, set during the Android conflict) God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Goku wishes for the knowledge of the Super Saiyan God. (Granted by Shenron) Golden Frieza Saga *Sorbet wishes Frieza back from Hell. (Granted by Shenron) *Shu wishes for a million Zeni. (Granted by Shenron) *Mai wishes for the best ice cream in the world. (Granted by Shenron) Universe 6 Saga *Beerus wishes for Shenron to go away. (Granted by Shenron) "Future" Trunks Saga *Gohan wishes for Pan's fever to be cured. (Granted by Shenron) ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga *A wish to revive all the people who were killed during the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Sagas. (Granted by Shenron) **Shenron was able to revive people who had been wished back to life using the Earth Dragon Balls before because the wish was a special wish granted to Goku and the Z Fighters by Shenron without being summoned by the Dragon Balls, before he parted from the Earth. ''Dragon Ball'' Movies Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Penny's wish for the end of the rubies. Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure *Goku wishes for Bora to be revived. Dragon Ball Tenth Anniversary Special: *Goku wishes for Shenron to rebuild Android 8 and remove the bomb inside him. Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone *Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality. Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest *Dr. Kochin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might *Bulma, Gohan and Krillin wish to restore the forest. Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Lord Slug *Lord Slug wishes for his youth to be restored. Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming *Goten wishes that his father were there, and an image of Goku appears; though this creates an interesting plot hole. First, Shenron does not appear when Goten tries to summon him; second the sky is not even dark when the wish is made. Also at this point, Dende had powered up Shenron to grant three wishes, though when the Dragon Balls read Goten thoughts about wishing Goku was there to help them, the Dragon Balls still scatter at the end of the movie. Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn *Shenron appears, but no wish is made, leading to a somewhat comedic ending, with Shenron saying "Is somebody going to make a wish or what?" Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon *Hoi wishes to unlock a box he found. (Tapion was in it). *As they say their goodbyes to Tapion, Goku and friends mention that they will summon the dragon again to wish all the people back to life who died during the battle against Hirudegarn (this part of the conversation is mentioned in the Japanese version). Dragon Ball Z Movie 14: Battle of Gods *The Pilaf Gang wished for their youth prior to the events of the movie. *Beerus demands Shenron to tell the Saiyans how to make a Super Saiyan God, allowing the Saiyans to learn how the form is attained, ultimately leading to Goku achieving the form. Dragon Ball Z Movie 15: Resurrection ‘F’ *Frieza Force's Sorbet and his body guard, Tagoma, wish to revive the galactic tyrant Frieza so he can restore the Frieza Force's evil empire, the single most evil wish ever made with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Frieza is revived as he was just before his death via the finishing blast of Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack, as Mecha Frieza and in pieces. Sorbet and Tagoma collect all of the pieces of Frieza and put the organic parts in a healing chamber; Frieza's body is regenerated and he reverts himself back into his first form, thus setting in motion the events of the film. *Shu wishes for one million zeni. *Bulma says she'll gather the Dragon Balls to revive North City since Frieza destroyed it. Dragon Ball Super Movie 1: Broly *Cheelai wishes for Broly to be saved and sent back to Planet Vampa. Trivia * Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball objects Category:Magic objects Category:Fictional gemstones and jewelry Category:Fictional balls